Always & Forever: The Story
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: Oneshot. Dedicated to niobe10 for wanting a fic written from the poem. He gave his life for all of them, he gave his life for the world, but his sacrifice was at great cost.


A young woman stepped out of a car wearing an all-black dress, with a slit down the her left leg. She pulled out a bouquet of white lilies before closing the car door. Her black, netted veil swayed in the wind as she began walking the bright-orange sun as glowed and stood out amongst the fluffy, white clouds in the blue sky.  
  
She was followed by five other callow adults. Two males and two females. The first male had jet-black hair. He wore an all black suit, white tie, and a matching mask. One of the young women was hanging on his arm as they walked. She was tall, with fiery-red hair. Her attire consisted of the same colors the others were wearing. The other boy had green hair, with matching eyes, and skin. He held his head down as he followed the others. Last was another girl with golden-blonde hair and blue eyes who held the green boy's hand as they walked.  
  
It was a beautiful day, one made for happiness. However, none of them were feeling happy at all. They stopped and stared at an object that made all of them lower their heads. A tear rolled down her pale cheek as she began to read the words written on the granite entity before her.  
  
_"Here lies Cyborg. Half man, half machine, all hero. He will be forever missed."_  
  
She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out when she spoke. More tears streamed down her face as she fell to her knees. The watery droplets filled her lavender eyes as memories came flooding back to her.  
  
"Why did you have to go?" She asked through her sobbing.  
  
"He chose this Raven, he chose this." The masked young man said softly while placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I know, but there had to be something we could've done to save him."  
  
"Believe me, if there was, we would've done it."  
  
"He did this for you. He did this for all of us. He did it for the world." The green youth said. "You just have to remember that he loved you and would do anything for you. And he did that, but—" He began to say, but couldn't finish the sentence because his voice became hoarse as he began to cry.  
  
"I know Beast Boy, I know." Raven said weakly as she stood up. "Could we have some privacy?"  
  
"No problem." Robin said.  
  
She turned around and looked at the tombstone again as Robin ushered the others away.

She was silent awhile, letting herself wallow in the quiet sorrow of the graves.

Finally, when she could bear it no longer, she whispered quietly, head bowed, "I would like more than anything to say something now... But..." Her violet eyes flicked to the headstone. "What is there to say?"

She sighed.

A beat.

"...You know... I don't think anyone ever said it, but... Thank you, Cy... We're all grateful for what you did...

"Even if we never said it. But I remember what you last said to me..."

FLASHBACK

"Rae, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now." Cyborg said as he and Raven broke their kiss.

"There's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time also."

"Raven I—"

"Cyborg I—"

They both said at the same time, but were cut off by the alarm. Both looked at each other and sighed.

"Another time then." Cyborg said as they got up and ran to see what the trouble was.

"What is it this time?" Terra asked.

"It's Slade."

"Where?"

"Another volcano," Robin answered vehemently.

Cyborg frowned and folded his arms across his metallic chest.

"Another one?"

"Another one," Robin nodded absently. "C'mon!" he exclaimed impatiently.

"What is planning this time?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think Slade has finally—as you say 'Flipped his wig." Starfire said.

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked.

"Because he's got a bomb in there, and if he sets it off if can cause a chain reaction that will blow up the entire earth!" Cyborg said as a diagram of the bomb blowing up in the volcano was played on the large computer screen.

"Let's get him! Titans, GO!" Robin exclaimed.

Without a further word, he turned and darted out the door, leaving the other Titans to follow.

When they arrived at the volcano, they were greeted by several of Slade's henchbots. They easily plowed through them and made their way into the volcano.

"It's about time you arrived." Slade said as he saw the Titans running up to him.

They were all in awe when they saw the magnitude of the bomb. It was at least the size of an elevator. The only thing that distinguished it from looking like one on the outside was the big computer screen and control panel on the front of it.

"You know the volcano theme is getting old Slade!" BB joked.

"Joke all you want, but this time I promise you won't be able to save yourself or anyone else. I think you know what I'm talking about." Slade said calmly as he pressed a small red button on a remote that set a timer for ten minutes on the bomb.

"We'll see about that! Titans Go!" Robin yelled as an army of Slade's henchbots moved out of the shadows and attacked the Titans.

As the time ticked away on the clock, the Titans fought.

"We have to get to that bomb but each time we try, more robots show up!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Slade maniacally laughed as he watched the Titans struggle against his army.

Time was against them as they began weary. Cyborg looked at the timer, which had only five minutes left.

"We'll never make it in time!" He panicked.

"Yes we will! Just keep fighting!" Robin ordered.

Cy grunted and opened up his sonic cannon.

"Duck!" He yelled as he spun around and blasted the remaining robots into pieces.

He changed his cannon back to his hand and ran over to the bomb, with the others close behind. The panel in front of him had many buttons of different colors, shapes, and sizes.

"Slade was right, this bomb isn't like anything I've ever seen. I don't know if I can defuse it."

"Raven, can you pick it up?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, it would take a lot of concentration for me to pick it up and if I slip it could go off and it would still blow up the earth."

Terra raised her hand to say something but was cut off.

"No Terra, I can't try and contain it either since I can't lift it up to wrap around the entire bomb."

"There has to be a way." Starfire said.

They all lowered their heads in defeat since no one could come up with a solution. Slade victoriously laughed as he watched the Titans stand around and do nothing.

"Slade! I know you know how to defuse this bomb! Tell us, or you'll regret it!" Robin shouted.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Not me, your bomb. If it blows up, then you blow up."

"This time you would be right Robin, but you see I won't be here when that happens." Slade said as he pulled a small object from he pocket. "This is a remote to my spaceship, which is currently hovering in outer space above us. All I have to do is press this button and I'll be transported to it. However, I am a gambling man. So I'll tell you this. You can save the world, but one of you will have to die for it."

"Fine! Take me! You've always said that this was about me! Well here I am!" Robin yelled without hesitation.

"Robin no!" Starfire said.

"She's right Rob. I think I know what he means." Cyborg said as he looked at all of them, then went to pressing buttons on the keyboard.

"Cy, what are you—"Robin began to ask, but stopped when he saw the look in Cyborg's eye. "No Cy don't do it. There has to be another way!"

"There isn't another way. If I change the flow of the liquids before they flow so they'll go into my system then the explosion will be contained."

Robin grabbed his arm and began to pull him away from it, but Cyborg slung him off. He looked at his best friend as wires came from his body and inserted themselves into the bomb.

"Cy don't—"

"Go!" Cy snapped back as he aimed his sonic cannon at his friends.

None of them moved. He yelled again as a tear rolled down his eye. Robin lowered his head and took a deep breath. He exhaled as he looked up and began to run away.

"Let's go!" He ordered to the others.

They all looked back as they slowly ran with their leader. Slowly, very slowly their figures became smaller and smaller as they moved away from him.

"Good-bye my friends." Cyborg said as he looked up at the timer. "Two minutes left. Guess I'll just reflect on my life and what happened and could've happened." When he looked back, he saw that there were only twenty seconds left.

Cyborg looked up to see Slade running away, but threw a rock at him, making him drop his transporter remote.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he shot his grappling hand at Slade, grabbing his arm.

He pulled Slade back to him as he struggled to get free. Cyborg wrapped his arm around him to prevent him from trying any attacks.

"Now let's see who you really are!" Cy said as he pulled off Slade's mask. "No! It can't be!" He said breathlessly as the colors mixed in his body, setting off the chain reaction, which was followed by an explosion.

The other Titans were just getting out of the warehouse as the explosion went off. It cause the warehouse to fall apart, making pieces of cement, steel, circuits, glass, and other materials fall to the ground.

"CYBORG!!!!!!!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs as she watched everything disintegrate in front of her.

She started to run back in, but Robin grabbed her arm. She turned her head in anger, but didn't do anything when she saw a tear pop out from the bottom of his mask.

Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours as they watched and waited until the smoke was clear. When it was, they ran as fast as the could to where Cyborg was. Among the wreckage they found him, or rather pieces of him. His bloodied hand was black and burnt as it twitched several times before halting to a frozen end. Other various pieces were found as they searched; hoping that he was still in one piece.

They searched for hours, but found no trace of him. As the truth set in, they all started to let their pain out. Robin started pounding the ground and started yelling out "Why?!" as the others lowered their heads and cried.

They gathered all of the pieces that they could find of Cyborg and headed to the T-Jet. The ride back to the tower was quiet. No one said a word, not even Beast Boy tried to raise the mood because there wasn't a way to lighten the mood.

It was nighttime when they got back. Although exhausted from the battle, none of them were able to get any sleep. They just sat around the couch not saying or doing anything. One by one, fatigue took it's toll and they eventually fell asleep.

The next day was no different. Quiet was the theme around the tower now. It was one of the darkest times, if not the darkest time in Titan history. Days passed, but no one knew what to do to move on.

Beast Boy picked up the controller to the Gamestation, but instead of playing it, he turned into a gorilla and threw it and the Gamestation against the wall. Making it shatter into pieces. He walked over to it and began to pound it as hard as he could.

Terra ran over to him and held him as he slowly turned back into his human form. Blood was dripping down his white gloves as he wailed in Terra's arms.

Robin was in the training room hoping that it would help him, but he started punching the punching bag harder then ever. He didn't stop until he broke it's seal, making the sand slowly fall to the floor in a small triangular mound. Starfire was with him and glided over to him as he fell to him knees.

He tried to hide his tears behind his mask, but it was soaked by them as it fell off. Their leader was finally broken. His steel and unwavering will was gone. He felt helpless. Not to himself, but to the others. Starfire placed an understanding grip around him. At first he struggled, but eventually settled into her loving arms.

The only one who didn't have someone to comfort her was Cyborg. He was always the one to be by her side when she needed someone. She needed him more than ever, but no matter how much she cried, he wouldn't come to her. As she sat on her bed, she looked at the picture of her and Cyborg after they rebuilt the T-Car. Anguish, hate, anger, and sorrow filled her heart as her powers were let loose in her room, destroying everything in sight..

Her powers cracked the glass protection of the picture as she held it. She screamed as loud as she could before throwing the picture as hard as she could across the room. Rain began to descend on the tower. It's familiar tune as haunting to her. In the past it was an aural massage to her while Cyborg would hold her on her bed.

"Um Raven. I think this is something that you should hear." Robin said softly after knocking on her door.

At first she just laid there on her bed, but eventually followed Robin into the living room.

When she got there, she saw a small black box that looked like a tape recorder, but one side was slightly melted. She picked it up and asked what it was. Robin told her that it was probably Cyborg's memory bank in the electronic part of his brain. Raven pressed the play button and heard nothing at first. Her eyes flew open wide when she heard that all to familiar voice come one. The other Titans gathered around as the listened to their friend's final words.

"_Um, hey guys. If you're listening to this, then it means that you found my database. I'm just surprised that it survived the explosion. Anyway I don't have much time left, so I'll get right to it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to leave you guys like this, but I saw no other way and there wasn't time to try and think of another one. I just want you to know that I love and will miss you all. You guys have been the family that I wanted for so long and I thank you for that. Robin, even though I was older than you, you were still the big brother that I always wanted. Beast Boy, you were the annoying little brother that I wanted too. Starfire and Terra, you bother were the sisters I wanted. No person could ask for more. And Raven, you...you............"_

"I what?" She asked, impatiently waiting for him to tell her how he felt about her.

"_There's only one way I can say this Raven. I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time, and I wanted to tell you that when we were alone, but I guess we'll never get that chance. I would do anything for you and I want you to know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You showed this robot how to love again. _

_Robin, you take care of her. Terra, you take care of Beast Boy, and Star, you take care of Rob. If I could ask you guys one thing before I go. That would be for you to not cry over me anymore. I'm in a better place now, and will be anxiously awaiting your arrival. Well, good-bye my family.................."_

Static was all they heard now. They just stayed looking at that little black box. So much pain was in that place, and hearing that brought some joy. It brought closure to them, and especially Raven.

"I think that you should keep this." Robin said as he handed Raven the box.

She slowly took it into her hands and looked at it for a minute before walking to her room. The others watched as she faded into the shadows.

"They finally find someone, then lose them at the same time. I can't begin to imagine how she must feel right now." Terra said.

"Neither can I." Beast Boy responded.

Each of them looked at each other before tightly hugging each other. The loss of a loved one brought them closer together than they ever were before.

In Raven's room, she laid back down on her bed. Tears were running down her eyes the whole trip back from the living room, but she finally fell asleep by holding that box in her arms.

At Cyborg's funeral, countless people arrived to show their condolences. The Justice League was there, The Titans East were there, and even Cy's grandparents were there. He received a twenty-one gun salute for his selflessness. Each one of the Titans took their turns saying from their heart how they felt about Cyborg and what he did for them and the world.

Raven was the last one up. Her speech was the longest, but the most heartfelt of them all. When she was done, there wasn't a dry eye there. Everyone paid a personal respect to Raven before they left.

Time slowly moved on, and so did the Titans. Things were returning to the way they were. Raven was opening up to the others more because each day she would get up and listen to that recording and go to bed listening to it. Each time she heard his voice, she could feel him there as if he was holding her how he used to hold her when they were alone. It helped guide her through the rough times and brought a smile back to her face.

The only thing that brought her spirit back down was when she would pass by the garage door. As much as she tried to avoid it, she couldn't. Her best memories were in there, and were cemented in her mind.

With what she learned from Cyborg, she was able to guide the others when they built a new T-Car. Instead of calling it the T-Car, they called in the Cyon in memory of Cyborg.

END FLASHBACK

And there's something that I've been wanting to tell you. I love you Cyborg. I love you always and forever." She said as she placed the lilies in front of the tombstone.

She stood up and began to walk away towards the others. The warm sun began to feel good again as she walked. The clouds had moved out of the way so the sunlight would wake up their shadows.

As she walked towards them, they noticed something unbelievable. They saw two shadows behind Raven instead of one. Beast Boy began to say something but Raven cut him off. She knew what it was. She felt him around her again and she smiled to them as she got back to the car.

Before they left, she looked out the window and said.

"Always and forever Cyborg. Always and forever."


End file.
